


Drunk Dialing

by Caughtintherains



Series: Random Drabbles [6]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Chuck Bass - Freeform, Drunk Blair, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Phone Call, Season 1, chair, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: Inspired by a scene in 1x17 (Woman on the Verge). Happened a few episodes back.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Series: Random Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205327
Kudos: 2





	Drunk Dialing

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Drabbles Series about random moments with Gossip Girl characters. Comment your suggestions.

**Drunk Dialing**

* * *

It was one of those rare nights.

Chuck Bass was already fast asleep and it's not even after twelve o'clock.

He suddenly woke up after being disturbed by a buzzing noise.

It was his phone on his bedside table. Someone was calling him.

Annoyed, he picked up his phone, surprised when he read the caller ID. 

"Does this mean we're talking now?" He answered.

A sarcastic laugh was heard from the other line. "Not a chance."

"Then, why did you call me?" He replied amusingly.

"I don't know." The other person exhaled. "Night, Bass."

Chuck sighed wistfully. "Good night, Waldorf."


End file.
